Second Chances
by BellsyBoo
Summary: Disastourous events lead to the death of Danielle Rose, but when she's given a second chance at life, what will happen?
1. Traumatizing Way To Start the Morning

**Hi guys! I know you probably want me to be working on my other stories, but I had this really amazing dream the other night, which then lead to the creation of this story! You'll understand what I'm going on about by the end of this chapter...**

**Anyhoo... Nobody likes a long intro so on with the story!**

* * *

My heart is pounding in my chest as I quickly scan over the many letters, I'm probably missing valuable information, but I need to find out what happens! 'Alice, Bella! Run Faster!' I mentally curse. I know already that they get there in time to save Edward, but still! 'C'mon, c'mon-'

"Danielle Taylor Rose," My dad roars, clearly using the full name card, "What are you doing? Do you think it's funny, intelligent or impressive to burn our dinner?" I quickly glance at the charred Cottage Pie and wince. "Why can't you just stay put in the real world for less than half an hour? What is the trash anyway?" He picks up my copy of New Moon and sneers at it.

"No- Dad please! I promise I'll never do it again, I just have to read that. Please let me have it-"

"Too right you'll never burn anything ever again, Danielle, you're nearly sixteen, you need to grow up and face reality, this just isn't good enough." He walks over to the highest shelf in the kitchen, shoves the book there and leaves, scowling.

Ughh! God darn being tiny! At 5''1 and 95 pounds, I am positively a midget. And of course my dad uses that to his advantage. I mean; the highest shelf! Seriously?

My younger brother, Jack, who at 12 years old, is of course taller than me, walks into the room.

"Danieee," He knows I HATE the name Danny. "Dad says you have to ring the chinese-" I groan loudly. "Well, it is your fault! You burnt our dinner!" He accuses, but I can tell he's glad, he hates Cottage Pie.

I flick through the drawer full of pamphlets and leaflets until I find a decent looking restaurant. I dial the number nervously, I hate talking to people on the phone.

"Hello, San Tung Chinese restaurant."

"Er, urmm, hi?" I squeak.

"What would you like to order?" Dang it, how could I forget to ask what they wanted to eat?

"Ermm, I'll just be a mi- second." I didn't want them to hang-up on me.

"Daaad!" I call over my shoulder, "What do you want?"

***~ Five Hours Later~***

I'm tossing and turning in bed, trying to get to sleep, a nearly impossible task. I glance at the clock;

12:36 AM.

Ughh...

I can't get my mind off New Moon, sad as that may be. Even though I've read the book, literally, hundreds of times, there's something putting my mind on edge.

After another half an hour, I slowly drift into sleep...

_I'm in a city, it's really bright, blinding almost. I scan around, knowing I must be searching for something. That's when something catches my eye._

_It's a red scarf, floating in the gentle breeze. This tugs at a memory, but what? I follow the stone path around a corner and bite my lip to stop a gasp. _

_The streets are crowded with people, all dressed in red. I know for certain where I am now. But upon discovering my where-a-bouts, I realize the purpose of the scene I'm in._

_Edward. Bella. Volterra. Volturi. Crap!_

_I sprint forward with a sudden lurch, as you do in dreams. I know my objection, but is it right? Isn't Bella supposed to save Edward?_

_But it's too late now, I can see him now, how could I ever let something as beautiful, flawless as that die?_

_Through his beauty, I can see his evident pain. His expression is heart-breaking. I force myself to run faster._

_"Edwaarrd!" I scream, not even thinking about how strange I would seem to him; random girl who happens to know his families' secret and all about the situation he's in, screaming at him to save his 'worthless-without-Bella' life? Yeah... Strange._

_Regardless, he looks up through blank, un-seeing eyes. And takes his first step into the sun._

_"Edwaaardd!" I hear another scream from somewhere behind me, and then I'm almost drenched by a tonne of water; surely this has to be Bella. Thank god!_

_But then it all goes wrong. A tall, tanned man is standing right between the fountain and Edward. In Bella's hurranic path._

_"MOVE!" I scream at him, but he doesn't seem to notice._

_The next thing happened in slow-motion, like someone had pressed a button or something._

_Bella, whose eyes were on Edward and totally blanking out the 'hard-to-miss' man in front of her went crashing into the guy and they both crumple to the floor. Meanwhile, still in slow-motion, Edward took his final step into the sun, and a family of four, looked up at the sparkling beauty in front of them._

"Nooo!" I wake up screaming. I just watched Edward Cullen, my fictional crush, die. What a traumatizing way to start a Monday morning. Out of routine, I glance at my digital clock.

7:45 AM.

Crap!


	2. School Days are the Strangest Days

Right from the moment I enter the building, I know something strange is going on. I can't quite put my finger on it though. I let it slip my mind.

Scanning the corridors I find my best friends Gabriella and Melissa, spotting me, Gabriella starts waving frantically, her bright red curls bouncing.

"Dannnnniee!" She yells.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I smile.

Melissa spins around, revealing a new T-Shirt. It has a tall, tanned man on it, and then the words 'R.I.P Edward Cullen' across the bottom. At first, I only realize that I recognize this man, I'm not sure where from; maybe he was Melissa's new celebrity crush, but he was a little old.

That's when the T-Shirts words finally sink in. 'R.I.P Edward Cullen?' What?!

"Mel, why is your shirt suggesting Edward Cullen is dead?" I can't believe anyone would even want to THINK of such a beautiful being dead!

"Oh, Danny. I know it's early and everything, but please don't bring this up. It's hard enough to accept that... that. How could Stephenie do this to us? So harsh." She dabs her eyelash with her pinky finger.

"Ermm, what?"

"Oh c'mon, is this some kind of joke? It isn't funny!" She half-shouts at me. Laid-back, cool as a cucumber Melissa is yelling? At me? Wow, something really isn't right.

"No, I'm not joking, can you please just explain, I mean, just... What are you going on about?"

"Danny, when was the last time you read New Moon?" She speaks slowly, as if I were a two-year old being taught my ABC's.

"Last night."

"Well you know what happens! Can we please just not talk about it? I mean, it just hurts so much! And then poor Bella, having to spend the rest of her life with Jacob."

"Okay, Melissa. Shut up! I can't believe you went out and made that T-Shirt just play a trick on me!" Melissa and Gabriella stare warily at each other.

"Danny, seriously, you're starting to creep us out. We all know you've read the book, right? You know what happens." Gabriella is watching me carefully as she says this. She then reaches into my bag and pulls out one of my folders.

"Wha-" I study the doodles and sketches on the page, a certain one catches my eye.

'R.I.P Edward Cullen, you'll never be forgotten. 1901 - 2006.' I'm speechless. After a moment of shock, I quickly search through my bag and pull out Eclipse. **'CHAPTER ONE - MISSING EDWARD, CHAPTER TWO - THE SHOW MOST GO ON, CHAPTER THREE - CHOOSING PARIS**.'

The third chapter rang alarm bells especially, didn't Bella refer to JACOB as Paris? No! This cannot be happening. It's impossible. But then I felt a strange sense of Deja Vu, Edward dying, like it had already happened before... The dream. My dream. But no way! I must seriously be going crazy. I stare at Melissa's shirt thoughtfully. But that man... doesn't he look a little like... Holy crap! My dream, it had the same character. I swear it did. That man... He got in the way of Bella, while I stood there and watched. I have to put this right, I have to dream again.

I mentally smack my head. I actually am going crazy. Did I just think that my DREAMS could affect the real world? Oh dear, I think I need to see a doctor...

The school day passes quickly, probably because I'm in a daze, my own private world.

When I get home, I greet my mother and rush upstairs, I'm exhausted, despite my waking up fifteen minutes before school.

As soon as I reach my room I flop onto my bed and instantly fall asleep which is strange as it usually takes me hours to get to sleep.

_I know where I am and I know what I've got to do. I quickly round the corner and spot the fountain. That's where I need to be. I sprint in that slow dream-like pace until I spot the man. He's standing in the same place he was yesterday. People start to mumble in annoyance around me, I guess that's Bella's que. _

_I drift up to the man, planning on asking him if he would possibly step out of the way but suddenly Bella was there, leaping off the fountain wall and I have no choice but to shove the man hard in his chest. We only just manage to leave Bella space._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The man shouts into my face._

_"I...urmm... didn't want you to get splashed by that girl?" It came out as more of a question. He looked at me like I was mad. "Well, I umm, gotta go now, happy St. Marcus day." I say cheerfully._

_By then, a crowd has gathered, and are staring at us. Oops. I push through and jog back round the corner. And almost get hit by a yellow porsche. I squint through the heavily tinted windows when I hear a ringing that sounds a lot like my cell phone alarm. I search my pockets._

And find my pajama pants, I reach over and grab the phone, silencing it. The dream still fresh in my mind; I should probably start writing these down, they would make a great fanfic.


End file.
